This invention relates to a chemical spraying apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable chemical spraying apparatus having a quick connecting, sealed, disposable chemical container for connection therewith. Compressed air from a motor/compressor discharges into a compression chamber having a nozzle mounted in a wall thereof. The nozzle, through venturi action, draws chemicals through a metered conduit from the chemical container for discharge to atmosphere. Simultaneously, with the discharge to atmosphere, a turbulence is created by a vortex of air through spiral passages connecting to the compression chamber.